The Day You Meet Kurama
by N0RTh 3AST W3ST S0UTh
Summary: Not exactly YOU meet Kurama, but read it anyway! KuramaOC! Rating for my language!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I own everyone else in the story.

Evil s0ul: HEHEHE!?! I'm EVIL!?!

Kurama: Yes, you are!?!

Evil s0ul: Don't you just love me!?! Pleaz R&R!?!

________________________________________________________________________

Chappie 1

Mai is a normal high school student, ok. a lil bitchy! She hates a lots of people in her school, including her English teacher!!! 

****

7:30 in the morning

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mai wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock, she slam the clock several times before she can actually shut it off. She got off bed, walk over to her closet and pick out a blue jeans and a black tank-top. She comb her hair, and put on some make-up.Then she pick up her back pack and walk to the bus stop. 

She got onto the 38 right on time. She is hoping today is going to be a nice day, but she is wrong. She is stuck on the bus for 45 min. before the traffic can move. She dashed to her locker and try to open it, but its stuck. She began to kick the locker, and everbody starts to look at her. She get hella pissed and yell at the people.

Mai: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT FOR YOU BASTARDS!?!

She is so pissed that she didn't notice a beautiful boy with red hair and green eyes walk up to her and tapped her shoulder.

Mai: WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT, YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE?

Kurama: (smiling) I was just wondering do you need some help opening your locker?

Mai: (blushes) Sorry, and yes I need help opening this damn locker!

Kurama bends down and open her locker in like a second.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mai's Pov

He is so DAMN HOT!?! I wonder what is his name.

~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evil s0ul: Sorry for the shortness of the 1st chapter!!! I'll try to make the 2nd chap longer!?!

Kurama: (reading love letters) OH MY GOD!?! These people love me, I'm so popular!?!

Hiei: Sure!?!

Evil s0ul: How the fuck you get here?!?

Hiei: Don't fucking cuss at me you bastard!?!

Evil s0ul: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME???

Kurama: (sigh) Heres the next chapter. -_-

________________________________________________________________________

(preview)

Mai's Pov

He is so DAMN HOT!?! I wonder what is his name.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kurama: Uhmm....are you still there? YO!?!

Mai: (jerk up to reality) I'm so sorry, I was just uhmm...spacing out!!!

Kurama: O.o Ok, I open your locker, and yeah!?!

Then he walked away but Mai is still staring after him. She only come back to her sense when her friend, Akiko, poke her on the back.

Akiko: Are you ok?

Mai: Yeah, I'm fine!?! (still thinking about Kurama, but she doesn't know his name,YET)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At lunch time

Mai is holding her tray not knowing where to sit, because Akiko had left for a dental appointment. She saw an empty table and walk over there. Suddenly, without any warning she bumped into someone, she spill soda over him.

Mai: I AM SO SORRY!?! I didn't mean it!?!

kurama: It's ok!?!

At that moment both of them just realize who they bumped into. Mai stared at Kurama, and Kurama stared at Mai.^_^

Mai: (blushes and mumble) I am terribly sorry!!!

Kurama: (smiles at her)*((wouldn't you wish that you are Mai right now.^___^))*

It seems like today is not your day, isn't it?

Mai: (blushed even more) Ya!!

Then Kurama helps her to her feet, and carry her tray to a near by table where he was sitting. 

Kurama: So what is your name any way?

Mai: Mai, what is yours?

Kurama: I'm Shuichi, but every one else calls me Kurama. You can call me that, too.

They silently finish their lunch together.

Mai: So what class do you have after lunch?

Kurama: I have gym, and then English.

Mai: For real , me too. Whose your teacher!?!

Kurama: I have Mr. XXX for gym, and Ms. Thomas for English.

Mai: Are you sure? Because I have the same teacher!!!

Kurama: (smiling again) I just change My scheuldue( I know I spell it wrong) today.

Mai: I see.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Evil s0ul: I need to rest!?! It hard to sit in front of the comp all day!?!

Hiei: Whatever!! You bastard!?!

Evil s0ul: thanks for the reviews. And Kurama wanted to say that he loves you!?

Kurama: I know!!! You two are the best!?! I LOVE YOU!?! 


	3. Chapter 3

Evil s0ul: Uh...Kurama, how many times do you need to read your love letter!?! 

Kurama: T_T What? You have problem about how many times I read my love letters?!?

Hiei: Hn!?! Yes!?!

Kurama: T_T Ya sure!?! Like you don't read your love letters at all!?!

Hiei: At least I don't read it a 100times like you, you baka kitsune!!!

Kurama: WHAT!?!

Evil s0ul: (watching them arguing) This is gonna be funny, I should tape record it!?! ^_^ Anyway, heres Chapter 3!?!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

(preview)

Mai: Are you sure? Because I have the same teacher!!!

Kurama: (smiling again) I just change My schedules today.

Mai: I see.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Then the bell rings, signaling for next class. Mai and Kurama walk together to their next class, but they parted outside the gym to go to separate gym lockers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(In PE)

Mr. XXX: Ok class, today we're going to test mile run. So everybody, pick a partner!

You look around the gym and see Kurama walking toward you.

Kurama: Can you be my partner?

Mai: (blushes) Sure!

Mr. XXX: Ok, decide who is going to run today. The person who is not running, came here and get a piece paper and pencil to tally the runner.

Mai: So...do you want to run today or tomorrow?

Kurama: I think today...get over it sooner!?!

Mai: Ok, I'll go get a paper and pencil.

Then you sit down with the rest of the class who are not running, to wait for the teacher to blow the whistle.

Mr. XXX: On your mark, get set, (blows the whistle)

Mai watches Kurama runs with her whole attention. When he finish his first, he catch glimpse of Mai staring at him, so he smile his brilliant smile at her again.

Mai: (thinking) OH MY FUCKING GOD! He is SO DAMN CUTE!!!

Kurama finishes his mile run with the spectacular time of 6minutes and 45 seconds. 

Mai: (amazed) You sure is fast.

Kurama: (panting) Not really!?!

Mai: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT REALLY!?! YOU FINISH IT IN 6:45!?!That is call FAST!?!

Kurama: OoO!?!

Mr. XXX: Ok class, you did excellent, today! I hope you will be the same tomorrow. Class dismiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(In English Class, after you change)

Ms. Thomas walks into the class.

Ms. Thomas: Settle down class. Today, we are going to watch a video call, _THE OLD MAN AND THE SEA_. The movie is based on the book we are reading, _THE OLD MAN AND THE SEA_, written by Earnest Hemmingway. I wan you to write notes about the movie, THEN you can use those notes to write your summary about the movie after we are done watching it.

Ms. Thomas turns on the TV and start the video.

Ms. Thomas: Someone please turn off the light.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Evil s0ul: So you 2 stopped fighting!

Kurama: Yep!?! I shut him in the washing machine!

Hiei: (muffled voice) LET ME OUT OF HERE!?! KURAMA YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!?! AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Evil s0ul: Thanks for the reviews people!?!

Kurama: I wonder how Hiei is doing in the washing machine!?! I'll go check!?!

(let Hiei out of the washing machine)

Hiei: (jump out all wet) YOU FUCKIN BAKA KITSUNE!?!YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR IT!?!

Evil s0ul: Very interesting!?! (watching Hiei chase Kurama around like crazy) All well, here the next chapter, enjoy!?!

________________________________________________________________________

(preview)

Ms. Thomas turns on the TV and start the video.

Ms. Thomas: Someone please turn off the light.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The video bore the whole class half to death, it's about an old fisherman and a boy can't catch any fish for a lots of days.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mai's Pov

WHAT THE FUCK!?! This movie is so freaking boring!?! Akiko is lucky that she got to miss Ms. Thomas' class!!!! Wonder what Kurama is doing after school?!?

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ms. Thomas stops the tape and: Class Dismiss.

After Mai got out the class, she immediately went to her locker, shuffling all the books she doesn't need into the locker. Then ran to the bus stop.

Kurama: Hey, Mai!?! Wait up!?!

Mai turns around and found Kurama running down the stairs toward her. And behind him follow 3 other boys (Yuuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara).

Mai: (looking puzzled) Ya?

Kurama: (panting) I was just wondering do you wannna come with us to the beach with us today at 5:00?!? Other girls are going, too. 

Mai: Sure!?!

Kurama: I'll meet you at the park at 4:30!?! See ya!?!

Then walk out the school with his 3 friends.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At Mai's House

Mai:(thinking) Should I wear my black bikibi or the white swinsuit? I think I'll go for the white swinsuit! What else should I bring though?

It took her 30 minutes just to pack the things she need. She calls her mom to tell her where she is going. Then she walk to the bus stop at 4:00 to catch the bus and arrive at the park at 4:26.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

At the Park

When Mai arrives at the park, she saw Kurama already waiting for her beside the fountain. 

Mai: KURAMA!!!

Kurama: (smiles) The other are going to be here in a minute! Wait, they're here!?!

Those 2 jump into the van that Shizuru is driving. They arrive at the beach in 1 hour and 30 minutes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Evil s0ul: Well, I wonder what Kurama going to do to Mai!?!

Kurama: (blushes) That is none of your bussiness!?!

Hiei: Maybe, but she the ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS, she can make you do anything she wants you to do!?! MUWAHAHAHAHA!?!

Kurama: (hits Hiei on the head) SHUT UP!! OR ELSE!?!

Hiei: Or else what!?! 

Kurama: I'll...I'll.....kick you up your ass!?!

Hiei: (sarcastic) WOW!?! 

Kurama: Yep Hiei!?! You better watch out for your behind!?! And pleaze review the story!?!

Hiei: Or Kurama will kick you up your ass


	5. Chapter 5

Evil s0ul: I'm addicted to writing fanfics now, I have to update a chapter everyday!?!

Kurama: O.o Ok!?!

Hiei: I think you have some issues!?!

Evil s0ul: WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAID????

Hiei: I will keep my silence this time!?!

Kurama: ^_^ Here's Chapter 5!?! Please read and review!?!

________________________________________________________________________

(preview)

Kurama: (smiles) The other are going to be here in a minute! Wait, they're here!?!

Those 2 jump into the van that Shizuru is driving. They arrive at the beach in 1 hour and 30 minutes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everybody got off the car and change into their swimsuits. Soon they are all splashing water at each other, except for Mai. After 20 minutes later, Botan noticed that Mai is sitting alone all by her self. So she walk over to her.

Botan: Your name is Mai right?

Mai: (nodded) Yep!

Botan: I'm Botan!?! Keiko, come here!?!

A girl with brown hair(if I remenber correctly) walk over to them.

Keiko: What now Botan?

Botan: Mai this is Keiko. Keiko this is Mai.

Mai and Keiko: Nice to meet ya!!!

It took them like 15 minutes to introduce Mai to everyone, because everybody is having to much fun. Then Botan and Keiko grab Mai and push her into the water.

Mai: (soaking wet) WHAT THE FU..., AHHHHHHH!!!

Both Botan and Keiko were splashing water at Mai, all 3 of them are laughing like hell(very scary).

Mai: 2 on 1, not fair!?!

Keiko: Life isn't always fair!?!

But at that moment, Yusuke dunk Keiko under the water. Keiko comes of the water and starts to chase Yusuke.

Keiko: YUSUKE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!?!  


Yusuke: Help!?! There's a crazy woman chasing after meeeee!?!

Then Mai got out of the water, got out her towel and start putting on sunscreen. She puts on here sunglasses and lay back, looking at the sky.

Kurama: Can I sit here? (pointing next to Mai )

Mai: (sits up) Sure, go ahead!?!

Kurama: So...are you having fun?

Mai: Ya..., and everybody is so nice, like Botan and Keiko!!!

Just then Yusuke and Kuwabara sneak up behind the 2 of them, and throw them in to the water.

Mai: YOU SON OF A BITCH!?!

Kurama: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Then Mai get up, walk over to Kuwabara, and try to **drown **him in the water. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Evil s0ul: That's it for chapter 5!! I kinda run out of idea what to write!?! Need to take a break!?!

Hiei: You should, because this chapter is kinda shitty!?!

Evil s0ul: (whack Hiei on the head ) I can tell!?!

Hiei: Geese!?! I was just trying to be nice!?!

Evil s0ul: o.O You're actually trying to be NICE??? Cuz it's kinda weird!?!

Hiei: Ooooook!?! I'm weird, because I was trying to be nice? You do have issues!?!


	6. Chapter 6

Mai: Hola! Everyone!?!

Hiei: What the fuck are you doing here!?!

Mai: Well, Evil s0ul is not here right now....so!?! And where is my Kurama-san!?!

Kurama: Right here, my sweet heart!?! ^_^

Mai: I love youuuu!?! And here's chapter 6, please R&R!?!

________________________________________________________________________

(preview)

Kurama: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Then Mai get up, walk over to Kuwabara, and try to **drown **him in the water. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone except Mai and Kuwabara: O.O WOW!?!

Then Kurama and Yusuke walks over to them and drag them apart. And Kuwabara had fainted.

Kuwabara: X_X

Meanwhile Kurama drag Mai along with him for a walk.

Kurama: Are you still mad?

Mai: Not really!?!

They walk silently for a few minutes, then Kurama suddenly stopped. Mai turned around and look at him.

Mai: What's wrong?

Kurama: Nothing. I...I......I uhm...really like you. (blushes) And can you be my girl...you know, uhm...girlfirend?!?

Mai: (blushes) Uhmm...Okay!?!

Then Mai ran off, leaving Kurama there still blushing. When Mai got back to the group, both Botan and Keiko looked up at her.

Botan: Are you ok?

Mai: Yeah, I'm fine!?!

Keiko: Then why are your face all red?!? o.O

Mai: Nothing important!?!

Botan: (whisper) Did Kurama confess to you? ^_^

Mai: (whisper back) Shut UP!?!

Keiko: For real!?! He did!?!

Mai: (blushes even more) Ya! He asked me to be his girlfriend!?!

Botan and Keiko: (giggles) Oh my God!?!

Meanwhile, in the boys group Yusuke and Hiei is discussing the same thing about Kurama and is making fun of him.

Yusuke: So Kurama, when are you going to ask her out on a date?

Kurama: (blushes) Shut Up!?!

Yusuke: Ooooo!?! Lil Kurama is blushing!?! ^_^

Kurama: Yusuke! I told you to shut up!?!

Yusuke: Make ME!?!

Then Kurama starts to after chase Yusuke.

Botan: Keiko, aren't you going to help him?

Keiko: Nope! He deserves it!?!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 3 Hours Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(In the car)

Everyone except Mai, Kurama, and Shizuru(who is of course, driving) is asleep. Kurama looks over at Mai and....

Kuwabara: Hey Kurama, what are you doing?

Mai look over just in time to see Kurama smack Kuwabara on the head really hard, and Kuwabara fainted again.

Kumara: Sorry you have to see that!

Mai: It's ok!

Then they both fell asleep on the rest of the journey home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Evil s0ul: I'm back people!?!

Mai: That's good!?!

Kurama: Definitely!?! 

Hiei: Not good!?!

Everyone except Hiei: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!?! (glares at him)

Hiei: I'll take that back!?!

Evil s0ul: Well, I'm going somewhere else!?! So Mai is going to be in charge till I'm back!?! And don't cause any more trouble children!?!

Hiei: Who are you calling children?!? 

Evil s0ul: You!?!

Hiei: WHAT?!!

Mai: (whacks him on the head) Hush, child!?!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiei: I'm being abused here!?! And also treated like a child!?!

Evil s0ul: I'm so sorry, Hiei-san!?!

Hiei: AHHHHH!?! When did you get here!?!

Evil s0ul: ^_^ Just now!?! And please R&R the story!?!

________________________________________________________________________

(preview)

Kumara: Sorry you have to see that!

Mai: It's ok!

Then they both fell asleep on the rest of the journey home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shizuru drop them off 5 blocks away from Mai's house, so Kurama can walk her home.

Kurama: Do you want to go for a walk?

Mai: Sure!?!

They walk into the park and sit on the bench looking at the stars. Then they saw a shooting star. Kurama turns around to look at Mai, but found her closing her eyes and making a wish.

Kurama: So what did you wish for?

Mai: I'm not telling!?!

Kurama: (laughing) C'mon!?!

Mai: (laughing, too) No!?!

Then Kurama starts to tickle Mai and Mai starts to tickle Kurama. Both of them are giggling .

Kurama: (giggling) Tell me!?!

Mai: (giggling) Fine, But stop tickling me first!?!

Kurama stops tickling Mai.

Kurama: So...?

Mai :Well, I wish that (blushes) you will kiss me!?!

Kurama: (smiling) You did?

Then He leans over and kiss Mai on the lips for 4 seconds.

When they break apart, both of them are blushing like mad.

Kurama: (blushing) I'm sorry!

Mai: (red as a tomato) No, I really like it!?!

Kurama: (still blushing) You do?!?

Mai: (blushes even more) Ya, and that was my first kiss!!!

Kurama: (looks like a tomato on fire) That was my first kiss, too!!!

Mai: (still blushing like hell) Oooh!?!

They sat there for another 5 minutes, before Mai say that she should get home. So Kurama walks her to her front door.

Mai: I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school!?!

Kurama: Ya, see you tomorrow!?!

Then he gives Mai another kiss on her cheek.

Kurama: Good night!?!

Then he walks down the street. Mai is gaze at him while he disappears. Then she turn around and went into the house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mai: Well, since Evil s0ul is not here, I'm in charge again!?! ^____^

Kurama: Yep!?! Don't you just love it!?!

Hiei: (whispering to himself) Oh god!?! I'm going to die very soon!?!

Mai: When is Evil s0ul coming back!?!

Kurama: (checks the note) It says that she is coming back in 5 1/2 hours!?!

Mai: That's good!?! I'm going to do my homework!?! So do not disturb!?!

Kurama: Ok my sweetheart!?!

Hiei: (whispering to himself) Oh god!?! I hate my life!?! Somebody please kill me!?! X_X


	8. Chapter 8

Evil s0ul: TA DA!?! I'm back!?! 

Hiei: X_X

Evil s0ul: o.O Oh, OK!?! What the hell happened? 

Hiei: X_X 

Evil s0ul: Here's chapter 8 anyway!?! Pleaz R&R!?!

________________________________________________________________________

(preview)

Kurama: Good night!?!

Then he walks down the street. Mai is gaze at him while he disappears. Then she turns around and went into the house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(At School)

When Mai arrives at school in the morning, she found Kurama waiting for her at the front door.

Mai: Hey!

Kurama: Hi!

Then Kurama gives a bouquet of beautiful roses. Mai got kind of shocked.

Mai: Oh my god! You shouldn't have!

But Kurama just smiles at her. Then they walk off to class together.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(In Math Class)

Ms. OoO: I'm going to assign you a report and it is due on this Friday! I will not accept late work!

Then she passes out the report. Mai stares at the rule brick and did not get a thing it said.

Ms. OoO: I will give you this period to start on your report. You may talk quietly with people around you.

After the teacher walks back to her desk, Mai turns around and ask Kurama.

Mai: Did you get how to do the report?

Kurama: You are suppose to show how to do the quadratic formula!

Mai: Huh? 

Kurama: I'll show you!

Then Kurama spends the rest of the class explaining to Mai how to work the quadratic formula. 

Ms. OoO: Class dismiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(At Lunch Time)

Kurama is still explaining the quadratic formula to Mai when the gang showed up.

Yusuke: What are you two doing?

Keiko: (whacks him on the head) Can't you be quiet?

Yusuke: Ok,Ok!?! 

Kuwabara: What you doing anyway?

Mai: (whacks kuwabara in the face with the lunch tray) Hush!

Kuwabara: Ouch! That hurts!

Hiei: You deserves it !

Kuwabar: What did you say, shrimp!

Hiei: What did you just call me, ugly(sorry about that, if you like kuwabara!)?

Kuwabara: (yelling) I'm not ugly, you shrimp!

Hiei: (growling) I'm not a shrimp, you ugly!

It was funny watching those two arguing, but Mai is still trying to understand the quadratic formula, so..........

Mai: (screaming) SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOTS!?! 

Then she whacks them both on the head with the lunch tray.

Kuwabara: Ouch! That hurts!?!

This make Mai whacks him on the head with the lunch tray again.

Mai: SHUT UP!?!

Kuwabara: (whimpering) OK!?!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(After School)

Mai is doing her homework in her bedroom when the doorbell rings. So she ran down stair and open the door. And it's Kurama outside the door.

Mai: Hi!

Kurama: Do you mind if I stay here for a few hours?

Mai: Not at all!

Kurama: Thanks! Yusuke and Hiei are having a fight at the apartment!

Mai: Oooooooook! Why?

Kurama: Well, because Hiei put a rotten egg in Yusuke's bed last night!

Mai: Oooooooooook!?! You wanna come up to my room?

Kurama: Sure!

They sat in Mai's room and do their homework. Mai puts on her Headphone and turns the music on to the loudest.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hiei: X.X

Evil s0ul: Ok!?! Still not awake!?! HEHEHEHE!?!

Evil s0ul trys to push Hiei out the window.

Hiei wakes up.

Hiei: WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Evil s0ul: Trying to wake you up!?!

Hiei: ....................................

Evil s0ul: Hn!?! 

Hiei: don't copy me!?!

Evil s0ul: I'm not!?!

Hiei: Yes you are!?!

Evil s0ul: (whacks him on the head with a lunch tray) Oh shut up!?! 


	9. Chapter 9

Evil s0ul: I'm back!?! I'd been suffering nervous breakdown and homework pressure!?! And NOW, S.A.T. TESTING!?! WHAT THE FUCK!?! LIFE SUCKS!?!

Mai: Now now Evil s0ul!?! Don't try to attempt suicide!?!

Evil s0ul: Whose attempting suicide?

Mai: Uhm...Aren't you? That's what Hiei said!

Evil s0ul: He WHAT?!? I'm NOT ATTEMPTING SUICIDE!?! Where is that bastard!?!

Hiei: Who're you calling a bastard, you baka ningen!?!

Evil s0ul: What DID YOU JUST CALL ME, SHORTY!?!

Kurama and Mai: (sighs)Here's Chapter 9!?! Pleaz R&R!?!

________________________________________________________________________

(Preview)

They sat in Mai's room and do their homework. Mai puts on her Headphone and turns the 

music on to the loudest.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

To Mai's surprise, Kurama walks behind her and put his arms around her.

Kurama: Mai, just to tell you that I really like you!?! 

Mai: What's wrong?

Kurama: Nothing, I just need to tell you that.

Mai turns around and faces Kurama.

Mai: Seriously, what's wrong?

Kurama: (sigh) I need to show you something. Close your eyes.

After Mai closes her eyes, Kurama opens a portal to Makai. He led Mai through it and into the other world.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In Makai ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kurama: You can open your eyes now!

Mai opens her eyes and gasp.

Mai: Where the hell is this place?

Kurama: THIS is where I live! And the REAL me!

Mai turns around and found a fox demon with silver hair standing there.

Mai: Kurama, is that you?

Youko: Yes. This is the real me, Youko Kurama is my real name. I'm afraid to tell you in the beginning, because I'm afraid that you are not going to like me.

Mai: What are you talking about? I like you no matter who you are!

Just then they heard footsteps behind them, both of them turns around and found themselves face to face with Hiei.

Hiei: Where have you been, baka kitsune! Koema is looking for you.

Mai: Who?

Hiei: Hurry up, you bakas!

Then Hiei walks away, you and Kurama quickly follows him. The three of you arrive at a temple. Before Kurama enters the temple, he changes back to his human form.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At Genkai's Temple ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Mai enters the temple with Kurama and Hiei she saw her friends, a baby, and a old woman with pink hair sitting around a damn table.

Baby(Koema): There you are Kurama!

Mai: (stares at Koema) You can talk?

Koema: (twitch) Of course, I'm Koema, prince of the Spirit World!

Mai: But you are a..a..lil baby!!!

Koema: (twitch even more) I'm NOT A BABY!?!

Mai: Ok,ok!?! Geez!

Koema: (still twitching) Kurama, we found the demons that attacked you last time.

Mai: What? Who attack you? When?

Koema: The demons, two weeks ago.

You stare at Koema like he is crazy.

Kurama: I'm a fox demon. We're in Makai right now, and there are demons here.

Mai: o_O 

Koema: I know it's kind of weird to accept it!

Yusuke: Hey it's okay, it's not much different from the ningen world! But you just get chase by demons everytime you're here!?!

Keiyko: (smacks Yusuke on the head) What the hell are you talking about!?!

Kuwabara: HAHA Urameshi!?!

Yusuke: Shut up you ugly!

Kuwabara: I'm NOT UGLY, YOU WEIRDO!

Genkai: SHUP UP YOU DIMWITS!?!

Koema: Ya shut up! We're talking here!

Yusuke: Shut up you lil pacifier sucker!?!

Koema: WHAT! YOU LIL DIMWIT! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

The rest of the group just stares at those two while they fight. Finally Mai can't take it anymore, so she scream at them.

Mai: ARE YOU TWO DONE YET? YOU BETA SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAB OUT OF YOU TWO IDIOTS! 

Then both Mai and Keiko smack Yusuke and Koema on the head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Evil s0ul: GET BACK HERE SHORTY!

Hiei: I'M NOT SHORTY YOU BAKA ONNA!

Evil s0ul: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Evil s0ul pushes Hiei out of the window. Hiei fell on top of Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: Hey! Get off me, shrimp!?!

Hiei: (glares) What DIDJA JUST CALL ME, UGLY!?!

Kuwabara: I'm not ugly!

Hiei: Then I'M NOT A SHRIMP!

Evil s0ul, Mai, and Kuramr was watching those two fights from the balcony. 


End file.
